The road ahead
by pinksnow
Summary: takes place after the anime.Amon thinks about Robin.


hi everybody. this is pinksnow's first Whr fic. actually i'm kinda apprehensive about it, since some of the best fics i've ever read are in the Whr section, but when the anime ended, i just had to write something about it!

i know this won't compare to most of the excellent fics out there, but I would be really, really happy if u read it!

words in italics are Amon's thoughts. Don't read, unless u have watched the entire anime, the ficcie is full of spoilers!

enough of my babbling and on with the story.

**The road ahead.**

He watched his young accomplice hard at work. She was cleaning the small kitchen now.

Touko had mentioned to him once, that she was something of a ' neat freak '.

He could watch her like this for hours, no days, make that eternity.

It was his duty. After all he was her watchdog.

' _Watchdog…. ' _ Amon mused on the title Robin gave him back at the factory.

That was the day when he had signed his body, his soul, his entire existence to the fifteen year old adolescent.

He wondered if she was aware of the fact, tat he was hers now, for life.

' _She probably is…. '_ Yes, Robin was no ordinary teenager. And she was definitely not a dense one.

But Amon really didn't mind it, being called a watchdog. It was the truth, and Amon was never the kind to run away from the truth.

' _The truth can be cruel but if you don't accept it, you might as well stop living. '_

That was what he believed in.

' _Besides, I chose to be her watchdog… . '_ That's right. Robin was the savior for their kind.

' _They called her so many things, those humans….' _Devil's child, impure witch, they were afraid of her. She did possess forbidden levels of power. There were times when even he wondered what she was – work of God, or the Devil?

' _No, she is the creation of a human being…. ' _ he reminded himself.

And the fact remained that this young girl was very much alive. And Amon was not going to just sit around and do nothing as the current Gods made her suffer because of their warped emotions.

And one thing he had learned well, robin was not a monster to be afraid of, far from it actually.

He observed from the corner of his eye, one hand still furiously typing away at his laptop.

She seemed to have finished cleaning and was now advancing towards the coffee maker.

' _Coffee…. ' _That was one thing that Amon never understood.

Robin always made lots and lots of coffee, she almost kept making it all day and he had to keep drinking it because she kept making it.

He had a faint notion that he indirectly encouraged her to make more coffee. Her face used to light up every time he accepted a cup from her, with nothing more than a curt nod, of course.

Her eyes would shine radiantly inspite.

' _If it makes her happy…. '_ he would keep drinking it forever.

' _Besides, there are only so many ways in which I can make her happy…. '_ After all, Amon was a busy man. He always had things to do. He could never spend quality time with her, even if his heart wished otherwise. For now, he could only watch her from a distance, like he always had, ever since she stepped foot into Raven's flat.

' _There is still a long way to go…. Because she has a destiny she must fulfill. '_ and he had to make sure that she would be able to do that.

For someone who carried the burden of an entire race on her slender shoulders, Robin was slowly embracing her fate with a smile. She almost appeared to be carefree. And they still had so much to do. He had to make sure that she survived, that her DNA survived too.

She was the ' Eve ' of the witches. He knew of the unspoken implications that came when he agreed to stay by her side, that she couldn't save an entire race on her own, that he could end up being her partner, in more ways than one.

' _But there is still time…. '_ It was not bothering her, and he was not going to let it bother her.

' _And I'm not doing this because it's my duty or responsibility… maybe, even she is not aware of that…. '_ No. That was not the case at all. Amon never saw her as his duty or responsibility. Even though he swore to protect her, in the end, he saw her as a companion, someone he wanted to protect, someone he cared for, someone he unquestionably was in love with.

' _Love…. ' _The emotion was so foreign to him before. He remembered feeling some kind of affection for his mother, when he was a child. But that too had soon diminished when the incident had happened. The witch in her had awakened in front of his innocent eyes and things had never been the same ever since.

And yet, somehow, without even knowing it, Robin managed to achieve it, create a place for herself in his frozen heart. A herculean task that could never be achieved by an ordinary person, to say the least.

' _Her powers go deeper than the craft or Arcanum … ' _to Amon, Robin was much more powerful than that. The ability to heal, to accept life, with all its unfair darkness, the ability to go on, he thought that they were just as important, if not more, than the power to control the craft.

He remembered their first night of escape, when the factory had collapsed, like a pack of cards. It was a splendid sight really, the fall of the evil empire that was Zaizen.

But it was not there freedom. Robin was never going to get freedom. There would be more hunters, sooner or later, she was going to be hunted, there were still more Zaizens lurking in some dark corners of the world. It would only be a matter of time, before they started surfacing again.

Robin couldn't live there anymore. Amon knew he had to get her out of there, and run, to achieve oblivion.

That night, they had slept on the streets. She had uncertainly buried her head into his chest. He had wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her tiny frame, like a blanket.

With everything he could muster, he even stroked her head.

' _It'll be fine. Everything is going to be alright. '_ he wanted to tell her. But he was never good with words anyway.

She didn't look at him but he could feel her cry herself to sleep that night. The pain of the witches had been too much to handle and the tears were falling freely, moistening the thin fabric of his shirt.

So different than the girl standing right across the kitchen, barely a month and half, after that fated day. That was the only time she had cried and the only time when he had held her.

' _Maybe I should do that more often…. '_ he frowned to himself, as he remembered how good it felt to have a warm body, correction, Robin's warm body, nestled in his arms. He had felt alive, to put it ironically, he had felt ' human ' again.

' _She also gave me a purpose…. ' _Robin would never know, but Amon was almost grateful to her ( ' almost ', not ' quite '. After all this is Amon we are talking about! )

Because of her, he was finally a part of something, he was getting a chance to witness a revolution. He had so many reasons to live now and even though they were fugitives, on the run, he had never felt more at home.

Because every time he used to return to their rented apartment, she was always waiting for him. Her presence could make any place seem like home.

" I got you some coffee…. " Robins meek voice interrupted his train of thoughts, as she approached him, holding out a plastic cup filled with the aromatic, black liquid.

He just took it and nodded, not even sparing her a glance.

She smiled, pleased that she could do at least something for the man who had come to mean so much to her. It had been a while sine they had fought any dangerous enemies, so her talents in combat were not of any special use in their current situation.

So she was glad that she could make good coffee. Besides, she didn't know how to cook anything except instant ramen anyway.

She stood at the spot for a moment and then turned away to get herself a cup, when she felt she couldn't move.

She turned back, in surprise. Amon was still not looking up from his work, but he had used one of his hands, to grab her own. He squeezed it gently, as to say ' I'm here and I always will be, for you. '

With a smile, she squeezed it back. He released her.

" Robin? " he spoke up.

" Yes? " she tilted her head.

" I could use some more coffee… " Amon decided to humor her. He was in a good mood today.

" Of course! Right away. " Robin instantly ran to get a fresh cup of coffee.

The road ahead was long and winding and he couldn't clearly see where it ended. But the journey was sure to be an interesting one….

( if u liked it, don't forget to press that lil review button! the coffee part, I noticed in the episode with the first attack on STNJ. She just kept making coffee! Michael didn't seem to mind. )


End file.
